<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don’t blush by Fukoronoko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598418">I don’t blush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukoronoko/pseuds/Fukoronoko'>Fukoronoko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blushing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, asanoya if you squint - Freeform, not really - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukoronoko/pseuds/Fukoronoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita doesn’t really blush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don’t blush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn’t blush.</p><p> Never has never will.</p><p>Well maybe...NO!</p><p>Ennoshita Chikara does not blush!</p><p>Ok to be fair he isn’t <em>incapable </em>of blushing it’s just hard to make him.</p><hr/><p> The first time he remembers was in 1st year of middle school when his best friend had made a stupid comment that had send him laughing for a good twenty minutes.</p><p>Though it was a pleasant memory, he hadn’t blushed because he liked his best friend.</p><p>No he had known he was gay even back then and Maira had been the grates supporter he could have asked for (was still to this day. She punched a homophobic asshole for him once).</p><p> </p><p> The next memory was in his 3rd year of middle school.</p><p>He had joined the volleyball team at the end of his 1st year and was now a regular.</p><p>At the time he had the biggest crush on his captain.</p><p>Chikara had blushed when he had come a bit too close while looking over his form.</p><p>(Chikara had confessed before a match. Turned out his captain was that homophobic asshole Maira pushed for him. They lost their games and Chikara ended up blaming himself for it).</p><p> </p><p> He did blush when a 1st year confessed to him on the day of his graduation from middle school but politely turned her down.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped blushing when getting confessions after that.</p><p>When he went to Karasuno nobody really noticed him until in about the middle of his 1st year puberty hit him like a truck and suddenly he got confessions left and right.</p><p> </p><p> The next time had been the moment he had realized his feelings for his bald teammate Tanaka.</p><p>They were in the club room and Tanaka was talking about how badly he wanted a girlfriend and how sweet it would be for her to gift him something before his big game as a lucky charm.</p><p> </p><p>Chikara had been on the roof with Kinnoshita, Narita, Noya and Tanaka one day in their 2nd year at lunch, eating and talking.</p><p>When Tanaka suddenly leaned forward to Chikara and wiped a bit of rice off his cheek.</p><p>His head had been burning and judging by the smug looks on his friends faces everybody (besides Tanaka) had noticed.</p><p> </p><p>And then he was there in the gym trying <em>not</em> to blush.</p><p>But as Tanaka trained his jump float, doing his little routine before it, Chikara was feeling his cheeks burning turning him into a blushy mess.</p><p> </p><p>The next time was at nationals.</p><p>It was Tanakas big game... Memories of middle school flooded his mind as he made his way to where Noya and Tanka where.</p><p>He abruptly stopped, mind racing.</p><p>But it was too late. „Hey Enno, you Good?”, Tanaka had made his way to Chikara, leaving Noya to talk to a slightly anxious Asahi.</p><p>„Yeah just nervous for that game.“, he answered nervously but Tanaka didn’t buy it.</p><p>He opened his mouth to argue when Chikara pulled out a little box raped neatly in pretty packaging paper.</p><p>„What’s this?“, Tanaka asked curiously</p><p>„...You said that you’d like someone to give you a lucky charm before your big game...“, Chikara confessed.</p><p>Tanaka's eyes lit up „Are you confessing to me Enno?“, he asked with- wait was that shyness in his voice?!</p><p>„I...I mean I do like you...“ He couldn’t continue to worry as hot and slightly chapped lips pressed against his. (He had blushed through all of this).</p><p> </p><p>3rd year they had made it to nationals again in summer.</p><p>The ball dropped on the opponent’s side of the floor and everything was silent for a second, the only sound being the panting of the teams and the distance yelling of the crowd.</p><p>Chikara looked up at the person that had scored this final point for them: <em>Tanaka Ryuunosuke</em>.</p><p>Chikara screamed running up to his boyfriend with the rest of the team.</p><p>But Tanaka ignored all the pats, hugs and cheers he just hugged his boyfriend and spun him around laughing loud and clear.</p><p>Chikara blushed as he was pulled down into a kiss in front of his team, the crowd and multiple camera teams.</p><p>Their face would be all over the news tomorrow: <em>Captain and Ace of the national winners kiss on court?</em></p><p>But for the first time in a long time he didn’t care about his blush or the people or the attention.</p><p>All he cared about was his ace, vice captain and boyfriend in his arms kissing him like there was no tomorrow.</p><hr/><p>Ennoshita Chikara did not blush.</p><p>Well maybe because of his boyfriend...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I...I don’t really blush and I thought about how easy people in fanfics blush and I was just like 🥺👉🏼👈🏼<br/>Also Aoba Johsai won in spring in my head because I want Yahaba to be happy and fulfill Oikawas dream</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>